Overall Timeline
Timeline is in Eltarian Years with Earth Years as a comparison, up to Post Enlightenment Era. The timeline is split into four eras: Prehistory, which is roughly 10,700,790,000,000 Eltarian Years long; Pre-Enlightenment Era, which is roughly 200,000,000,000 Eltarian Years long; Enlightenment Era, which is roughly 20,000,000 Eltarian Years long; Post-Enlightenment Era, up to the Universal Union; and then the Universal Union Era. Prehistory Era * A group of beings place Power Eggs in a chest at sea on Earth. * Moltor and Flurious are imprisoned while trying to steal the Corona Aurora. Sentinel Knight sends the crown’s jewels to then uninhabited Earth. Pre-Enlightenment Era 100 * The Q-Rex arrives in the past from the Earth Year of 3000. Wes and Eric time-travel to this point to fighting a mutant, and take the Q-Rex back with them to the Earth Year of 2002. The Quantum Morpher stays hidden until Eric finds it at it’s proper introduction to the Earth. 900 * Golemech is created by an Ancient Circrune civilization. * DeVoid attacks Earth. 950 * DeVoid is trapped inside ice. 85,100 * The Earth is struck by a meteor that causes a huge change to the ecosystem and food chain. 100,000 * Eltar begins to start a form of defense for the planet by creating squads of “Rangers” and “Mecha Rangers” who defend the land, oceans, sky, and space around Eltar in four Squads: “Quake Squad”, “Tsunami Squad”, “Cyclone Squad”, and “Meteor Squad” Enlightenment Era 20 * Eltar starts to phase out the “Ranger Squads” and "Mecha Rangers" by disbanding the “Meteor Squad” 30 * Eltar disbands the “Cyclone Squad” 40 * Eltar disbands the “Tsunami Squad” 50 * Eltar disbands the “Quake Squad” 6000 * The Izak Disaster happens forcing the Izak people to become Mechanoids. 8000 * Empress Moralia is sealed away on Irisia. 10,000 * The first Zuvat appeared on Zo-ror. Post Enlightenment Era This is when the timeline will begin to show the Earth Year comparisons. 4,800/BC 18,262 * The Dark Mages are sealed away on Sadahac. * Kibihi begins their cycle of their “Demonic War,” as it was called at the time. * Triforian sorcerers hide the Zeo Crystal in Earth’s Moon. * Zedd attempts to claim the Zeo Crystal but is unable to. 14,890/BC 8172 * The Noxturn Empire is founded. 14,999/BC 8063 * Start of Power Rider Royal 1. 15,000/BC 8062 * Start of Power Rangers Eltar. * Elemental Squad is destroyed along with their civilization and possibly their world’s civilizations. 15,001/BC 8061 * Zoltar goes to the King of Edenoi to request aid. While Zoltar doesn’t get the ally he hoped for, he gets an Alpha 5 model in return for his time. * Eltar reinstates a “Ranger Squad” program with them using updated versions of the Pre-Enlightenment Era Rangers while they began working on a prototype armor that was more similar to the Power Rangers suits. 15,003/BC 8059 * End of Power Rangers Eltar. 15,009/BC 8053 * Power Rider 1 steps down from the throne in order for his daughter to take it. * Shortly after that, she becomes Power Rider 2. 15,030/BC 8032 * Power Rider 2 steps down from the throne to let her son take the throne. * Her son becomes Power Rider V3. * The Eltarians begin researching possible power sources to improve upon their Ranger teams. 15,040/BC 8022 * The Eltarians create the first team of Elite Rangers on Eltar. 15,055/BC 8007 * Word of the United Alliance of Evil reaches Eltar. 15,056/BC 8006 * Zoltar and Zordon leave Eltar on "business". 15,057/BC 8005 * Zordon heads to the M52 Galaxy, which is known locally as the Milky Way, in order to help build their defenses and Zoltar becomes a rogue in order to both do war on the United Alliance of Evil and to gather information on them to help Zordon build M52′s defenses. 15,058/BC 8004 * Zordon discovers Earth and begins searching for any life forms on it. 15,059/BC 8003 * The Nameless Ninja is born from shadows. 15,080/BC 7982 * Zordon discovers an early human civilization (later known as Babylon). * The Polunt civilization is born. 15,100/BC 7962 * Zordon begins construction of the Command Center. 15,105/BC 7957 * Zordon leaves Earth in order to gather the materials needed for the Command Center. 15,150/BC 7912 * Zordon commissions the creation of the Quasar Sabers. 15,200/BC 7862 * Zordon returns to Earth and restarts construction on the Command Center. 15,250/BC 7812 * The Command Center is finished. 15,300/BC 7762 * The Nameless Ninja creates both Ninjor and Shinor to combat their loneliness and orders them to defend Earth and those who live upon it. Shinor would later corrupt his mission by creating the lethal assassins of history. 15,325/BC 7737 * The Nameless Ninja creates the Shogun Zords (Not named at time) and places them in hiding on a distant world until humanity is ready for their power. * The Gorent begins their war of terror on the people of Kollo. 15,329/BC 7733 * The Gorent are sealed away. 15,600/BC 7462 * Zordon leaves Eltar for the M52 Galaxy. * The Penta Academy is founded on Quintus 5. 15,601/BC 7461 * Zordon continues to search the M52 Galaxy for possible defensive points. 16,020/BC 7042 * Ninjor creates the Ninja Power Coins. 17,500/BC 5562 * Zordon returns to Earth to fight Rita. 17,568/BC 5494 * Goldar steals the Green Power Coin and all the equipment linked to it during a battle. 17,600/BC 5492 * Due to a simultaneous attack Rita is trapped in her dumpster and Zordon is trapped in a time warp. 17,890/BC 5172 * Hydro Hog is created. 17,900/BC 5162 * The Aquitians sent out a distress call which reaches Zordon, who is unable to help so he requests that Ninjor helps them out. 17,901/BC 5161 * Ninjor arrives on Aquitar and creates the Aquitian Ninja Power Coins and teaches five Aquitians how to use the powers. He then gives them the Battle Borgs. 17,903/BC 5159 * The Ancient Power Rangers Aquitar (the name given to them) defeat Hydro Hog and begin a constant cycle of teacher and student to create an sense of them being invincible to the enemies. 19,600/BC 3462 * Dai Shi leads an evil army. The Phantom Beast Generals are sealed away. Dai Shi and his overlords are defeated and assumed to be killed. Pai Zhua is established. 20,600/BC 2462 * Queen Bansheera’s rule ends and her generals are sealed away. 24,562/AD 1496 * Katana crash-lands on Earth. She is trained as Earth’s first alien samurai. 24,600/1534 * A great battle against Scorpius’s armies renders at least three Galactabeasts lifeless, while five others survive. Scorpius ravages the Magna Defender’s planet and kills his son. The Magna Defender unleashes the Lights of Orion on Mirinoi while he falls into a crevice. * Princess Shalya and the Animarium escape the Orgs’ siege on the kingdom of Animaria. Merrick destroys Master Org but transforms into Zen-Aku. The surviving Wildzords then go into hiding. * King Mondo of the Machine Empire is temporarily destroyed while wielding the Damocles Sword. 24,750/1684 * The Quasar Sabers are left on Mirinoi by Zoltar and the surviving Galactabeasts enchanted them to used only by those who are worthy in spirit, pure of heart, and strong of body. * The Damocles Sword is buried on Earth. * Mondo’s heir, Prince Gasket, elopes with Archerina. 24,926/1850 * The Wild West Rangers are created (though removed from the timeline). 24,946/1870 * Divatox orders a space base from General Havoc. * Guardian Knight is created as a zord on Gosei. 24,960/1884 * Lucif is created. * The Ancient Mystic Knights defend Kells from Queen Maeve’s forces. 25,020/1944 * Power Rider E.X.E begins. 25,023/1947 *Power Rider Roarior begins. 25,025/1949 * Power Rider Roarior ends. * Power Rider Surge begins. 25,026/1950 * Power Rider Surge ends. * Power Rider Zephyr begins. 25,027/1951 * Power Rider Zephyr ends. * Power Rider Eclipse begins. 25,028/1952 * Power Rider Eclipse ends. * Power Rider Ninobi begins. 25,029/1953 * Power Rider Ninobi ends. 25,036/1960 * Power Rangers Royal Flush begins. 25,037/1961 * Power Rangers Royal Flush ends. * Power Rangers Dance Beat begins. 25,038/1962 * Power Rangers Dance Beat ends. * Power Rangers Trisol begins. 25,039/1963 * Power Rangers Trisol ends. * Power Rangers Treasure Trackers begins. 25,040/1964 * Power Rangers Treasure Trackers ends. * Power Rangers Dyna Might begins. 25,041/1965 * Power Rangers Dyna Might ends. * Power Rangers Atomic Burst begins. 25,042/1966 * Power Rangers Atomic Burst ends. * Power Rangers Cosmic Spark begins. 25,043/1967 * Power Rangers Cosmic Spark ends. * Power Rangers Alchemist Adventurers begins. * While researching Animaria, Dr. Adler is consumed/possessed by the spirit of Master Org which remained in the remains of Master Org. He murders Richard and Elizabeth Evans but spares their son who is raised by the locals. 25,046/1968 * Power Rangers Alchemist Adventurers ends. * Power Rangers Prism Protectors begins. 25,045/1969 * Power Rangers Prism Protectors ends. * Power Rangers Universal Aura begins. * Kiya (later becoming Lothor) learns of a future warlord. * Leanbow and his team defeat Morticon. Daggeron and Callindor are sealed away. 20,046/1970 * Power Rangers Universal Aura ends. * Power Rangers Nature's Guardians begins. 25,047/1971 * Power Rangers Nature's Guardians ends. * Power Rangers Penta Academy begins. 25,048/1972 * Power Rangers Penta Academy ends. * Power Rangers Avian Armada begins. 25,049/1973 * After trying to steal the Samurai Amulet, Kiya is banished and adopts the name Lothor. * Udonna’s sister, Niella, dies sealing the Underworld. Bowen (Nick) is taken to the Human World. * Leanbow is trapped as Koragg. * Power Rangers Avian Armada ends. 25,052/1976 * Ryan Mitchell is kidnapped by demons. This leads to Private Mitchell to be placed on probation due to possible insanity. Mitchell files for an appeal, which the results lead to him taking a series of sanity tests. * Power Rider Rex begins. 25,059/1983 * Power Rider Rex ends * On KO-35, Darkonda kidnaps Karone. She is raised by Ecliptor as Astronema. 25,067/1991 * Prince Dex arrives on Earth and is soon dubbed the Masked Rider by the press. 25,069/1993 * Rita is freed from her Space Dumpster, thus starting up the Earth Rangers with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. * After word reaches the army about the Rita and Rangers, Mitchell’s is immediately added back into the army, under “Project: Ranger”. * VR Troopers begins. * Beetleborgs begins. * A team of Elite Rangers from Eltar arrive on Earth and for a brief period of time mistake the MMPR as villains. * The Elite Rangers go to the Command Center and gain some knowledge and advice from both Zordon and Billy. The Mighty Morphin Rangers learn of the existence of Rangers before them including the Eltar Rangers. 25,070/1994 * Power Rangers Thunder Spirits begins with the “end” of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. * The Masked Rider meets the Rangers on Earth. 25,071/1995 * Power Rangers Ninjetti begins yet again with the “end” of the Power Rangers Thunder Spirits. * The Ninjetti Rangers are de-aged, causing the modern Aquitar Rangers to respond to Zordon’s call for aid. * Captain Mitchell (then Private Mitchell) discovers the origins of the Power Rangers via the Morphing Grid after accidentally overhearing Jason, Zack, and Trini discussing the issues back in Angel Grove during a lunch while helping them out at the Peace Conference in Switzerland. * VR Troopers ends. * The Masked Rider ends. * Power Rider Biocide begins. 25,072/1996 * After returning to their natural ages, the Ninjetti Rangers lose their connection to their powers. * This leads to them going on a journey to find the Zeo Crystal in order for them to become the Power Rangers Zeo. * Private Mitchell begins following rumors that there is a bunch of alien and extremely advanced tech floating around Angel Grove. * KO-35 is invaded by Dark Specter’s forces. KO-35 is abandoned. * Power Rider Biocide ends. * Power Rider Zer0 begins. 25,073/1997 * After extreme issues from overuse of the Zeo Morphers, the Zeo Rangers along with help from Zordon and Billy creates the Turbo Morphers while in a time of peace (Zeo ends and transitions to Turbo). * Power Rider Zer0 ends. * Power Rider Jiga begins. 25,074/1998 * Power Rangers in Space begins with 4 Turbo Rangers becoming Space Rangers (Turbo ends and transitions to In Space). * Private Mitchell begins researching the possible demonic threat near Mariner Bay as a way to rescue his son from the demons and recruiting others to help beginning work on Operation Lightspeed. * Zoltar foils the attempted abduction of a young genius revealing the existence of a government organization called Alphabet Soup. This splits the timeline into the mainstream and the RPM universe. * The Beetleborgs end. * The TMNT are put under a spell for a small time. * Andrew Hartford discovers the crown of the Corona Aurora and a weakened Sentinel Knight advises him on an Operation Overdrive. Andrew goes to Angel Grove to research about the Rangers and their tech that is available. * Power Rangers Robo Racers begins. * Power Rider Jiga ends. * Power Rider Adalve begins 25,075/1999 * Power Rangers in Space ends. * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy begins. * Power Rangers Robo Racers ends. * Power Rider Adalve ends. * Power Rider Wyvern begins. 25,076/2000 * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy ends. * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue begins. * Tommy Oliver begins working with Anton Mercer. * Global Biotec computers were infected by the Y2K virus which would hide deep within their systems mutating until it became the entity known as Millennius * Power Rider Wyvern ends. * Power Rider MirWar begins. 25,077/2001 * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue ends. * Power Rangers Time Force begins. * Power Rider MirWar ends. * Power Rider Phi begins. 25,078/2002 * Power Rangers Time Force ends. * Power Rangers Wild Force begins. * Trini founds the RNN (The Ranger News Network). * Power Rider Phi ends. * Power Rider Arcane begins. 25,079/2003 * Power Rangers Wild Force ends. * Power Rangers Ninja Storm begins. * Tommy Oliver escapes from an exploding lab island. * Power Rider Arcane ends. * Power Rider Meloni begins. 25,080/2004 * Power Rangers Ninja Storm ends. * Power Rangers Dino Thunder begins. * Andrew Hartford creates Mack and gives him false memories. * Power Rider Meloni ends. * Power Rider S.W.A.R.M. begins. 25,081/2005 * Power Rangers Dino Thunder ends. * Power Rangers Mystic Force begins. * Power Rider S.W.A.R.M. ends. * Power Rider Djand begins. 25,082/2006 * Power Rangers Mystic Force ends. * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive begins. * Power Rider Djand ends. * Power Rider Vamp begins. 25,083/2007 * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive ends. * A team at Global Biotec create and patent a improved and far superior CPU/GPU chip that is used in everything tech related killing off all rival CPUs and GPUs. * Power Rider Vamp ends. * Power Rider Deca begins. 25,084/2008 * Power Rangers Jungle Fury begins. * Power Rider Deca ends. * Power Rider Duow begins. 25,085/2009 * Power Rangers Jungle Fury ends. * Power Rangers RPM begins (AU). * Power Rangers Bushido Blades begins. * Power Rider Duow ends. * Power Rider Animaster begins. 25,086/2010 * Power Rangers Bushido Blades ends * Power Rangers Guardian Spirits begins. * Power Rangers RPM ends (AU). * Power Rider Animaster ends. * Using a gap in any wars (alien or Earth based), scientists and technological companies use this time to invent a great many advancements and technologies. During a time called "The Great Peace-Time Tech Jump". 25,087/2011 * Power Rangers Guardian Spirits ends. * The Ranger War happens. Project: Biotec Busters, created by Global Biotec, finally receives government funding after their support during the Ranger War for the civilians. This event alongside the universe's Power Riders attacking the Stellar Empire would begin an era in the universal realm known as the Empire War Era. 25,088/2012 * Power Rangers Pirate Legends begins. * Power Rider 4Z begins. 25,089/2013 * Power Rangers Pirate Legends ends. With the end of the Empire War Era, thus starting the Post Empire War Era. * Power Rangers Pirate Legends Set Sail begins. * Power Rangers Biotec Busters begins. * Power Rider 4Z ends. * Masked Rider Rex begins. 25,090/2014 * The Pirate Rangers return briefly to Earth and team up with the Biotec Busters to take down the recharged Serpentera, ending both Power Rangers Biotec Busters and Power Rangers Pirate Legends Set Sail. After this the Pirate Rangers part ways. Lewis and Cody steal the wreckage and throw it into the dead system’s sun accidentally restarting the long dead star. * Power Rangers Fossil Spirits begins. * Power Rider Mystic begins. 25,091/2015 * Power Rangers Fossil Spirits ends. * Power Rider Roarior Evolution begins. * Power Rangers Rail Warriors begins. * Power Rider Warruit begins. * Masked Rider Shadow begins. * Power Rider Mystic ends. Universal Union Era Dates separated by Eltarian Years/Earth Years 1/2016 * Power Rangers Shinobi Strike begins. * Power Rider Roarior Evolution ends. * Power Rangers Rail Warriors ends. * Power Rangers Beast Might begins. * Power Rider Warruit ends. * Power Rider Racer begins. * Power Rider Phantom begins. * The Universal Union is founded. * Power Rider Biocide begins his mission to free his fellow victims of Organization X. 2/2017 * Power Rangers Shinobi Strike ends. * Power Rangers Beast Might ends. * Power Rangers Shooting Star Squadron begins. * Power Rider Racer ends. * Power Rider Phantom ends. * Power Rangers Morphing Masters happens. * Power Rider Arcade begins. * Power Rider Hybrid begins. 3/2018 * Power Rangers Shooting Star Squadron ends. * Power Rangers Phantom Justice begins. * Power Rider Arcade ends. * Power Rider Hybrid ends. 4/2019 * Power Rangers Phantom Justice ends. 10/2025 * Power Rangers S.P.D begins. * Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta begins. 11/2026 * Power Rangers S.P.D ends. * Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta ends. 39/2065 * Power Rangers Fossil Rebirth begins. 40/2066 * Power Rangers Fossil Rebirth ends. 934/3000 * Power Rangers Time Force begins. 935/3001 * Power Rangers Time Force ends. Category:Info Pages